the switch
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: this story is about naruto and sasuke getting taken to the yugioh world and tristan and yugi into the naruto
1. Chapter 1

In Yugioh world

Yugi p.o.v

i was walking up a bush track when i saw a man further up run across the track and then he stood still and looked at me the when i blinked he was gone. "who was that guy?" i asked myself as i walked out of the bush and back to the town

In Naruto World

Sasuke p.o.v

i was training hard at night in the forest beside kohana when i heard something run across the trail that lead back into the village "who's out there?" i shouted and i drew a kuni from and held it in a readied stance. i walked up the trail and saw that a man was standing alone. "who are you?" i asked as i continued to hold my kuni. the man took a step closer and i raised the kuni to my neck and thn threw it at the man and when i heard a thud i opened my eyes and noticed the man had disappeared. "what the hell? where is he?" i said confused

Sakura p.o.v

"what are we going to do today sensi?" i asked as Tsunade and i walked up the stairs to her office. "well we are going to teach you the next stage of your healing course" tsunade said as she walked in her office and i followed. "well it isnt the weak naruto and ino" i said smugly as they walked into the room. "why dont you just shut your trap sakura i am stronger than you" naruto said "i was the one that passed the chunin exams and also beat neji" ino laughed and then said "yeah so shut your mouth." i tried to say something but tsunade walked over and asked "yes naruto what is it?" its not me that wants to talk to you it is sasuke." tsunade looked surprised as naruto said it and then i looked happy "where is he?" i asked.

sasuke p.o.v

i walked into tsunade's office and sakura jumped on me basically "get off" i said as i tried to push her away. "what did you want to talk to me about?" tsunade asked me. "well last night when i was training a mysterious man showed up and when i went to see who it was and when he took a step closer to me i threw a kuni and before it hit the man he vanished" i explained to tsunade who was listening intently as i explained. "well i will put i posts around the village at night just incase this man shows up again and if he is any threat to us." tsunade said.

i left the room and walked out of the bulding and kakashi was waiting for me. "your late" he said. "i had to see lady tsunade about the man i saw last night." kakashi nodded and then said "we have to step up your training" i looked at kakashi curiously "why?" kakashi sighed and then said "i am not going to keep the truth from you this time. they have spotted your brother and if you wanna face him you have to be ready and then we can take him on together because when you have mastered the shudigan fully you will be as powerful as your brother or maybe even stronger." i looked down at the ground and said to my self "i will find you and kill you myself" and then kakashi began to walk down the street and i ran to catch up to him.

we walked in silence til we reached the edge of the village and we were outside the gates. "alright naruto come out" kakashi said. "man that stinks" naruto said as he came out from the bush. "how did you know i was there?" naruto asked. "thats a secret and what do you want?" kakashi said. "i wanna train with you" naruto said instantly. kakashi looked at me then back at naruto and said "sorry naruto not today" naruto looked angry and then said "yeh because you always have to train sasuke" naruto stormed off and kakashi turned around and said "naruto i have to train sasuke to prepare him and also jiraya is coming to the village later" naruto ran off as kakshi said it and then we walked again.

naruto p.o.v

i ran back into the village and then sat on the top of the gate waiting for pervy seige to show up. "naruto what are you doing?" tsunade asked as she walked to the gate. "ohh hey grandma" i said "i am waiting for pervy seige" tsunade grinned and climbed up to next to me and then she asked "what does it feel like?" i looked at her confused as she stared into the horizon. "what does what feel like?" i asked. she looked at me and said "to have jiraya as your sensi" i looked at the sun and said "its alright. but he gets a little bossy at times" tsunade laughed and then she said "i have to go and work on sakuras training" i looked up at her and said "k cya grandma tsunade." after tsunade had left i laid down and waited.

half and hour past and there still was no sign of pervy seige. "where is he?" i asked myself and then i noticed a man sitting atop the second post looking at me. "who are you?" i asked. there was no reply from the man and when i looked down and the guards and then when i looked back up the man was gone. "what the hell?" i said confused. i sat back down and noticed that a man was coming "is that?" i said "yes woo hoo!" i jumped of the wall and ran out of the village and then yelled "hey pervy seige!" i waved my arms in the air and danced around in a circle.

pervy seige p.o.v

"hey squirt" i said when i reached naruto who was dancing around and around. "what new jutus are you going to teach me?" naruto asked over and over again. i laughed as we walked through the village "later" i said "but first we have to go and talk to the hogake" naruto stopped dancing around me and then ask "why do we have to go see that old wind bag?" i laughed after naruto said that but then i straightened up and said "we have to go and see her about the man that sasuke saw" i looked up and said "ohh yeah i saw the same man before you came" i looked at naruto with wide eyes "what did he look like?" i asked. "well he was in a black robe with a hood" naruto said. "what happened? where is he?" "i dont know and nothing i looked down at the gate and then he was gone." i thought for a minute then i stopped. "what is it?" naruto asked. "ahh nothing" i said "i will come to the ramen shop later. i just have to go see the hogake by myself." i left naruto standing in the middle of the street as i jumped on the roofs of shops and houses.

i stopped before the hokages building and took a deep breathe before i walked up the stairs and through the door. i walked down the corridor gathering my thoughts and thinking of what to say. i stopped at the door and took another deep breathe and then entered through the door. "jiraya. what brings you here?" lady tsunade said welcomingly. "buisness" i said "can i talk to you outside?" tsunade nodded and she and i left the room. "i heard about the man the sasuke saw and naruto also saw him." i said "i know you know who he is and i know who he is" tsunade slumped against the wall and then asked "but why is he here?" i leaned against the wall and then said "that is also one of the reasons i came back to the village." before she could say anything i walked off and outside.


	2. Chapter 2

naruto was sitting in the ramen shop eating a bowl of ramen while waiting for jiriya to show up. "where the fuck is pervy siege" he mumbled as he ate.

"whats wrong naruto?" the ramen shio clerk asked as he handed another bowl of ramen to naruto.

"jiraiya ditched me in the middle of the street to go talk to grandma tsunade and he said he wouldn't be long and it has been 3 hours." naruto said as he accepted the bowl off the man.

"ahh there you are" jiraiya said as he poked his head into the ramen shop. "i have been looking everywhere for you"

naruto didn't look up from his bowl as he replied to jiriaya "you said for me to wait here you knob"

jiriaya hit naruto over the back of his head and then he got up and said "come on i need to talk to you and sasuke"

naruto jumped up as he downed the last of his ramen and then left the shop with jiraiya and walked down the street.

xxxx

in the Yugioh world.

tristan was walking down the street to his house when he saw a man running out of his house. "come back here you bastard!" he shouted as he chased the man around the corner but when he turned the corner it lead into a dead end alleyway "where did he go?" he asked himself "there is no way out of this alley"

tristan walked out of the alleyway to find yugi standing infront of his house. "whats going on?" he asked tristan who looked confused

"umm nothing just this dude ran outta my house and into this alley and he disappeared" tristan said as he walked into his house and yugi followed.

"i think i saw the same man a couple days ago and he disappeared aswell on me." yugi said

xxxx

in the naruto world

when naruto and jiraiya arrived at sasuke's apartment they found the door broken off its hinges "sasuke!" naruto shouted and then he ran and saw sasuke pinned against the wall and the man the disappeared on them.

"let him go" jiraiya said as he ran in the room with his kuni out.

"fine but i warn you two young ones. things are going to change for you" the man said then he disappeared.

jiraiya put away his kuni and then asked "sasuke are you alright?"

sasuke nodded as he fixed himself up "i am alright but i need a new door"

naruto and jiraiya laughed at sasuke's joke. "come on sasuke lets go" naruto said as he put his arm around sasukes back and dragged him out of the apartment.

xxxx

in the Yugioh world

"hey" jeoy said as he walked into tristans house and sat down on the couch.

"god fucking damn doesn't any one knock anymore!" tristan shouted down the hall.

"the door was open" joey said as he walked down the hall to find tristan and yugi sitting in the kitchen.

"hey joey" yugi said as he looked through a book.

xxxx

yugi, tristan and joey were about to leave the room when yugi and tristan saw the man and then he vanished. "joey did you just see that?" tristan asked

"see what?" joey looked confused.

"that man" yugi said. "the one that appeared than disappeared."

the man appeared again but for longer and yugi and tristan looked horrified at the supernatural man that was appearing and disappearing. "that man" tristan said pointing at the man but to joey it was nothing.

"i do not know what you guys are playing at but its not funny" joey said crossing his arms

"no we are being serious there is a man in the room" yugi said with no fear in his face but he was shaking.


End file.
